Tak's New Plan
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Tak is getting sick of Zim's constant anger, and decides to put a new plan into action. Only one part of curse words, but they are bleeped out. Complete ZATR oneshot


**Tak was bored. Can you blame her? It was a sweltering summer day with nothing better to do than sit in front of the tv. **

Tak sighed. While she was assigned to take over the world and kill Zim, she was in no hurry. After all, Zim was letting her stay at his house and have access to his labs, to her surprise. She didn't bother to ask (or doubt) about the reason.

So there she was, slouching, and watching a show called "Nine Noodling Ninjas Nearly Naught New Nieces". The show, if you can guess was stupidly entertaining. Tak found herself become wrapt up in it.

And then Zim entered.

She could tell without even looking up it was him. Who else would slam the door with such force, muttering a long string of curses? Tak gave him a nod of acknowledging his presence, then returned to her show. To her dismay, Zim began doing one of his favorite activities, pacing and talking to himself. Tak frowned.

"The stupid dumb *****! What the ****ing **** was her problem anyway?! Can't she SEE how ABSOLUTELY AMAZING I AM?! The **** MOTHER ****ER! RRRRRRRRRRHHGHG!" Zim began punching the wall angrily, creating fist shaped indentions into it. Tak tried to ignore the sound of Zim's pounding fury, but it was practically impossible. She let out a frustrated sigh and shut off the show.

Then, an idea began to form in Tak's mind. 'What if...' she thought. 'What if I got Zim to stop screaming? Then I could watch my show. Who knows? If I'm lucky, he might even give me some peace and go down to his labs!' She wasn't sure if it would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Zim!" It only took one of Tak's screeches to make Zim turn, huffing in rage. Tak flinched.

"WHAT?!" He hissed loudly. Zim never reacted well to Tak. He was either full of ego or full of madness. After all, she was his sworn enemy.

Carefully, the she irken to a step toward the furious male. Her purple eyes were gentle, making her whole face suddenly seem so... Small...so... Weak...so... Lovely.

"You don't have to sound so mad," Tak said, giving him a shy smile. "I was just wondering why your so mad."

Zim felt all his muscles tense. This had to be a hoax... Some sort of prank. Zim suddenly felt like a pressurized soda bottle, tons upon tons of anger welling up inside of him.

"Why the fuck do YOU the horrible TAK- BEAST suddenly care about the well begin of ZIM?" He questioned, one nonexistent eyebrow raised.

"Well... You just seem angry. Angrier than usual." Tak shifted he weight, pushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "I... I don't like it when you get like this, Zim. In a way, it scares me."

Tak realized that to her horror, she wasn't lying. She knew she didn't like it when he got so mad, but did it SCARE her? The thought hadn't occurred to her.

Zim scowled. It SCARED her when he got to pissed off? Why? Tak had never come off as one of the protect-me-I'm-so-scared irkens. In fact, she was normally pretty brave. Did he really lash out enough to frighten her? For some reason, the thought made a small twinge of guilt shiver through his body.

But all guilt was quickly crushed when he grasped the full potential of the sentence. 'It SCARES her,' Zim thought, suddenly smirking. 'A weakness! Tak's one of many faults! And I, ZIM, can use this!' Zim took a step toward her.

Tak felt fear pump into her bloodstream. Zim would NOT ever stop something that annoyed you. In fact, when you complained, he just did it more. Which meant he would use the worst, most destructive emotion he had, to torment her.

Tak gulped.

"Oh REALLY? Tak, with all her knives and Kung-foo and guns is SCARED of ME? Big bad Zim? How INTERESTING...!" Zim was baring his sharp, jagged teeth at Tak, making her quiver. He took another step towards her.

Tak backed up.

"Zim..." Tak bit her lip to stop from trembling.

Zim pushed her roughly against the wall. His eyes showed nothing but bloodlust and hunger. Hunger for her to die...

"In that case," he growled coldly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't make your heart pound, Tak."

Tak couldn't think, couldn't speak, and certainly couldn't defend herself. Zim outweighed her, and could easily take her down. She could taste his breath against her cheek, bitter and sharp. Her heart pounded.

"Because it is." she whispered, closing her eyes, preparing to feel utter agony and terror. Oh how she wished something could save her!

Zim's eyes soften at her expression of defeat. He could see she understood how he might kill her. But all of the sudden, he didn't feel an urge to hurt her, or scare her. Zim could feel her heartbeat against his chest, finding it soothing to know she lived. For the briefest moment, he closed his eyes to smell her scent. Tak, despite her personality, smelled lovely, of violets and vanilla. Zim's very core warmed at the scent. His squiddelyspooch churned unpleasantly. Zim suddenly felt butterflies inside of him for a reason he couldn't explain. But he quickly shook off the emotion, burring it deep inside of him.

He leaned the smallest bit closer. Zim could feel Tak shivering.

Normally, any irken would take pride in this.

But not Zim.

Tak opened her eyes the tiniest bit, only to find Zim staring at her, eyelids party closed. He noticed she had opened her eyes, and quickly pulled away, hands trembling, face hot.

"Zim...?"

But before she could manage another word, he stormed down to his labs, unable to look at her. In a way, her plan had worked.

So why did she want another ending?

And why was Zim tasting his lips before he had pulled away?

FANFICTION NUMBER 1

BY: APPLEBERRYSLURRPIES12


End file.
